Bunnies!
by Sunny Blues
Summary: Why were all the bunnies following Naruto? — Team Seven humor. Featuring a bunny–loving Sakura. "I mean, who doesn't like bunnies?"


"There's so many!" Sakura squealed in delight as she saw Naruto getting followed by hundreds of small bunnies, ranging in different natural colors from snow white to light chocolate brown.

Sasuke groaned for the millionth time.

They were traveling a special road, dubbed the "Rabbit Route" (_who would've thought…_), towards another village for a mission when they were suddenly and quietly bombarded with the fuzzy wild animals, _('their called bunnies, damn it!')_ prompting Sakura's ecstatic state.

However, they seem to only follow Naruto around. Sakura blinked, staring at him now with a twing of jealousy.

'_Why're they following _him_?'_ she wondered as she mentally pouted, continuing to stare unabashed at him.

"Stop doing that dobe."

"I'm not doing _anything _teme! They're just _stalking_ me!" Naruto protested, sounding like a helpless child right about now.

Sasuke sighed. Why did he come back again if he knew he'd put up with the likes of that idiot again? He probably enjoys them _that_ much…

"They're just gonna leave a trail behind," he said, watching the rabbits sniff around wryly, trying his hardest not to butcher them. If he did, God knows what Sakura's gonna do to him, cause looks as if she's enjoying the fluffy showcase.

Ever since he came back about five years ago, she wasn't afraid to give him the same treatment as she does to Naruto. He'd honestly learned that the hard way more than once.

"_Shoo! Go away! Ack!_" Naruto urged helplessly towards the animals, tripping around his own feet. Their short ears just twitched, not having a clue to what he's flailing about and continued to bundle beneath his ankle. They all had to stop walking so that they didn't accidentally step on one of the sheer amount of rabbits that had gathered.

Again, God knows what Sakura will do. The blonde mental shivered.

Speaking of the rosette, Sakura just looked antsy to cuddle with one, grab one and—

Her emerald eyes widened as if she just figured out something. Which, indeed, she has.

_"S-Sakura-chan?!"_ Naruto yelped.

Sasuke just gawked as she suddenly pounced on Naruto, unzipped his orange jacket and slid it off his broad shoulders in one fluid motion, leaving only his navy long sleeve on him and untouched matching navy jonin pants on, him no longer orange.

The curious rabbits took notice of this, and followed the orange jacket that was now in the pinkette's possession. Sakura's eyes twinkled as she grinned triumphantly.

It was then Sasuke understood the strange situation as Naruto blinked at being stripped by the girl he's loved for, _say_, more than half of his life. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing since it was chilly out where they were traveling at _and_ he had lost his only source of warmth to her. Yep. All good.

"The rabbits followed Naruto because he had an orange jacket on, thinking he was a carrot," Sasuke deadpanned, now look at the bouncing woman.

"I told you already, they're called _bunnies_! _Get it right!"_

Sasuke twitched.

_'Honestly, she can be a child just as much as the dobe…' _he thought drily as he watched Sakura slip on the orange jacket, crouching down so that the _bunnies_ can bundle up closer by her. She sighed blissfully as the little creatures did so, finding that she was more soft and comfortable than the two men towered over her.

"We need to go Sakura-chan," Naruto said, grinning at the site of her wearing his jacket, which was pretty large over her smaller frame, cuddling a bunch of wild bunnies.

Which was totally safe, right?

"Then let's go!" she said, abruptly standing, gently knocking over a few, while carrying a few smaller ones in her warm, orange arms.

And so, with a grinning blonde, a tired Uchiha, a bouncy pinkette with an army of rabbi— _eh-hem… __bunnies_, they ventured forth towards their destination.

。。。

* * *

First story that involves (hugely OOC) Sakura, (less carrot like) Naruto, (tolerable) Sasuke and…

…_bunnies_.

Thank you for wasting 3 minutes of your life reading this. God bless you.

And more _bunnies_.

_(Edited: 03/22/14)_


End file.
